Fourth Love Becomes A Second
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Ravin: Lessa is in love with F'lar, but no matter how hard she tries she still can't express her true feelings for him, even to herself. Until oneday when she almost looses Ramoth in a flying accident, then she finally gives in to her emotions. LessaxFlar drabble Updated:11/9/2012


**FeatherTrinity Writer: Ravin L. DiamondEyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though I wished these two characters were mine **

**Name: Fourth Love Becomes A Second**

**Time Period/Book: Dragonflight, **

**Characters: Ramoth, Mnementh, F'lar, Lessa.**

**Notes: I really really really need to read this book again! I wrote this about 2009 and I'm just now writing/posting this for Lord Illusion, I guess I was too shy to post anything so full of… "Emotion" way back when, but now I'm really proud of this fic, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Although I'll warn you now the ending could be WAY better, and if anyone has any ideas let me know.**

**And yes, Mnementh's name is spelled wrong in several places, i will fix this soon. I also think that this shows a little to much emotion for Lessa, am I right?... Hope Lord Illusion likes it...**

**Updated 11/9/2012: Still haven't fixed Mnementh's name, but i fixed a lot of grammar (gosh it was atrocious..) and added some things. Still not quiet comfortable with this fanfic for some reason. Any ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Love Become's A Second<em>

Lessa shakily removed her Weyr hide outfit, her hands shaking so profusely she could barely undo the large riding belts buckle. Finally she slowly dipped into the bathing pool, the water to hot for her chilled skin. She wrapped her arms around her slim form, not even reaching for the sweet sand. Her mind lost within the previous emotions and happenings of the day.

_I almost lost Ramoth… _

The thought made her shiver despite the warm water surrounding her, flashbacks from the day flying through her mind.

Falling from Ramoth's back the dragon frantically trying to catch her at the cost of her own life, Mnamanth showing up just at the last moment to catch Lessa and assist Ramoth so she did not crash into the jagged rocks below. She closed her eyes dipping her head under the water, letting the liquid seep through her long brown locks before coming up for air.

Mnamanth had been very clear that he never would have noticed them for he had been sleeping, and if it wasn't for F'lar they would have surely fallen to they're deaths.

Even when they were safely on the ground F'lar was there ready to hold Lessa, and carry her to their shared chambers, her legs weak from fright, and faint from the adrenaline rush.

She stood, the normally soothing water leaving her, she felt like she was drowning. Ramoth's sudden feelings covered her own, the she dragon felt passionate, grateful, and completely.. Lessa could only guess it was love. Mnamanth and her where cuddling in the dragon weyr both cooing to each other sweet nothings in dragon tongue.

Lessa felt a pang of jealousy flit through her, quickly hiding it from Ramoth, the dragon wished the same for her she knew, but Lessa was.. Frightened.

F'lar was a wonderful dragon rider, strong, wise for his years, handsome of course, and also very much in love with her. Yet she denied him because she was so afraid. Sexual experience for her had never been something she had enjoyed, she hadn't understood what had happened at the time of Ramoth's first flight. It had all been so blurred by emotions.. And she honestly wasn't sure what emotions where her own or Ramoth's at this time.

She had also grownup in Rautha, rape was a common thing amongst the drudges, and she had done her very best to avoid it, succeeding. But at the cost of being afraid of the experience that most enjoyed.

Sighing softly running a hand through her wet hair she wrapped a soft towel around her, pushing the horrid thoughts of the moment, and earlier that day away. She grabbed her hair comb pulling the heavy curtain from the bathing room back just enough to pass, walking over to her favorite chair, sitting down and beginning to brush through her long locks.

She became aware of someone else in the room moments later, her still overwhelmed mind not easily taking in everything. Looking up to see F'lar lying on their bed, peacefully asleep. She let no emotion cross her face, watching him his weyr hide tunic thrown away with his cotton shirt, lying on the ground, his riding boots and weyr hide chapped pants still on.

Sighing she put the comb down on the table next to her, trying to push Ramoth's passionate feelings away from her, as the two dragons teased each other.

She slowly stood up adjusting her towel before walking over to where F'lar lay, untying the leather boots and undoing the buckles on the side of them, slowly slipping them off one at a time. She could tell he had woken, but ignored it, easily pretending not to notice.

She then sat down next to him staring out into space, ignoring his eyes now on her back.

He had saved her, she owed him her life.. Ramoth's feelings washed over her in a tide once again, she bit her lip. She also owed him her heart… She turned to look at him quickly stowing away the small amount of emotion that had been upon her face, as they're eyes locked.

He watched her, his amber eyes unblinking, longing, hoping, and full of a unpunishable desire.

Her eyes closed once again as Ramoth's ecstatic nerves and wild emotions collided with her own. Her heart beat quickened along with the dragons, eyes flying open as a warm hand caressed her cheek. F'lar had sat up and was inches away from her face, "You're pale" his whisper was like thunder in her mind, suddenly being drawn out of Ramoth's body and back into her own, the feelings dissipating to only remaining in the back of her mind.

"Oh." Her voice cracked as she said it, her lips left parted slightly as she tried to place what she was feeling in her own body.

F'lar pulled his hand away from her face "You sure you're okay after today?" his words where full of concern, which affected her greatly, she did truly like being cared for, but she refused to show it, her face blank, expressionless; she knew it hurt him when she hid.

"I'm fine." Her words came out much harsher then she had intended.

F'lar nodded "okay" his words where softly spoken before he turned away lying back down facing her, but eyes already closed. Lessa took in a deep breath, she shouldn't have said that she knew it. She wasn't okay, she was shocked confused, lonely.. In love with him.

She lightly laid down across from him, pushing her hair out of her face, watching him as he tried to restlessly fall asleep, he was obviously in contact with Mnamenth's feelings now, as she had been with Ramoth's moments before.

She watched him, his strong muscled chest falling and rising for far and long beats, matching that of the dragon outside, his face calm and peaceful despite the passion of the dragon's feelings...

Earlier he had looked so concerned, yet overjoyed to see her alright, he'd picked her up in those strong arms, as she was too terrified to stand. She had looked back over his shoulder, Mnamanth's head protectively over Ramoth's his wings hiding her slightly, yet holding her up, she as well was reflecting her rider's emotions in that moment, shaking slightly hiding from the world under Mnamanth's strong love.

She, Lessa on the other hand had watched her dragon until she could no longer see her, before finely succumbing to the feeling of needing to be held, curling up in F'lar's arms leaning her head against his chest, for the first time realizing how quick his heart beat was. He had been scared, scared to lose her, scared for His queen...

Her eyes flew open her hand quickly going up to her face to wipe away the tear that had escaped, it didn't matter though. F'lar had already seen, his amber eyes catching everything in an instant.

His face looked sad and he slowly reached over pulling her close to him, not an embrace, just closer. She guessed it was so he could feel supportive without getting into too much of her personal space. She held her breath refusing to let anymore tears fall. He cared so much for her, why couldn't she be like her dragon and love him back showing the way she felt?

A ragged breath was let out, and an even more ragged one drawn in, tears pooling in her eyes, unable to blink them away for fear they might spill over.

F'lar watched her all the while quiet and still, his eyes sad for her, willing her to let him make her feel better. Moments of silence passed, Ramoth's feelings pushed to the back of her mind, threatening to spill over just like her tears.

Lessa almost cried out as Ramoth's feelings poured into her once again, the tears fell. She wanted to yell at the dragon, but the feelings within her raging at each other kept her still, the love, bliss and pure comforting joy of her dragon, and the saddened confusion of her own heart fought for control. Leaving her shaking tears slipping down her cheeks.

Slowly she looked up at F'lar, her mouth opening to say something, but nothing came to mind, how could she tell someone what she felt, when for so long she had hidden everything about herself.

"Thank you…For saving Ramoth and I" her words where soft and barely audible.

F'lar's face creased in loving concern, she knew the face all to well, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but was afraid of her reaction, slowly he sat up so he was level with her, but kept his distance.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" he reached out to her, stopping his fingers barely touching her cheek before he drew back, his face expressing how he was afraid he had over stepped his bounds with her. But she didn't pull away, the only movement from her was the tears slipping from her eyes.

He had never seen her cry like this before… Even when Ramoth had hatched, and all the other girls where scared and crying, Lessa, darling, sweet precious Lessa had stood strong and proud, defiant of the danger she was in.

Another wave from Mnamanth passed over him the desire and passion of the male dragon flooding his every fiber. He could see it affected Lessa to, for more tears sprang to her eyes, and as he watched her he slowly saw a small flicker of emotion in her eyes. There was no mistaking the love hidden there; Even if it was transferred from dragon to rider. His heart seemed to catch in his throat she was so beautiful.. Smooth skin, crystal silver blue eyes, long brown hair, perfect lips..

"F'lar.." it caught him of guard to hear her say his name, the unexpected fraze from her sounding sweet to his ears.

"I'm sorry I.." she trailed off seeming to silently gasp for words. "I should be better to you" he looked surprised at her, a small saddened smile turning the corners of his mouth up just the slightest bit.

He had no reply, so he simply moved toward her again lightly wrapping his arms around her, laying his head on hers, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

She hugged herself to him, hiding against him, hiding her tears he realized as he felt her convulse against him, using all her strength to conceal her sobbing.

He shushed her trying his best to comfort her, his light hug turning stronger and more forceful.

In the back of his mind he could feel Mnamanth's own loving comfort for Ramoth as the she-dragon explained what had happened in the flight and how Lessa had fallen. Nodding the male dragon did what could be considered the dragon equivalent of a kiss, F'lar suddenly full of the dragons powerful physical need.

Lessa had stopped her tears, still clinging to him like a small child, slowly ever so slowly as to make sure she didn't mind he lifted her chin lightly letting his lips brush hers. She didn't flinch away as she normally did, "Lessa" he whispered to her petting her hair lightly, she didn't move her eyes refusing to meet with his yet she refused to move away. Slowly he moved closing the small space between them. Her eyes closed as did his, the feelings and senses of the dragons mixing with their own.

His mouth slowly caressing hers, the softness of her lips surprising him.

_the dragons nuzzled and licked each other, love laden in their eyes. _

Now Lessa returned the kiss, F'lar was able to feel her fully, understanding her.

_Mnamenth growled happily in his throat his neck intertwining with his mates. _

F'lar slowly pressed harder against Lessa, toying with her mouth, playing with her bottom lip before locking together again, she replied with the same force he did, but she was still shy.

_Ramoth pulled away from her lover toying with him, nipping his neck and ears before lying down submitting to him, letting the strong male win their game._

F'lar pulled away slowly kissing down Lessa's jaw line, pulling her on top of him as he leaned back into the pillows.

_Mnamenth's wings covered both the dragons as they curled together, purring to one another. _

Hugging her tightly to him he kissed her gently before looking into her eyes, her tears had gone and she had the slightest smile.

_The dragons paused in their games, both feeling they're riders joy and acceptance of the other for the first time, nodding in happy agreement before they both drifted off into sleep. _

F'lar could feel Lessa grow nervous as the confidence of her dragon ebbed away, but he quickly pulled her into another comforting hug then turned so she was lying beside him. For the first time he realized she was still in nothing more than her bathing towel. He let out a chuckle and she turned to look at him nervously. He pulled the large wool blanket up over her and him, then held her against him, her fragile frame hiding against his. He refused to move, knowing she was scared, and judging herself for her earlier actions.

"Lessa" his voice was soft and tickled her ear, "I love you and I won't hurt you.. I'll always keep you safe." There was a pause before she finally relaxed into his arms, her eyes drifting shut. Several minutes passed before her breathing became even and he knew she was asleep, then he let himself fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and it wasn't to mushy or anything. If you could critique on grammar that would be awesome! I really need help -Snape voice- "Obviously".<strong>

**~May You Forever Howl~**

**Ravin**


End file.
